Going Home
by harrietmjones
Summary: Set straight after Season 5 finale: Set in Emma and Hook's new home. (One-Shot) *Sexual content*


**Finally finished! It's taken me a while but I've managed it. Woop woop! Anyway, after watching the Season 5 finale, I got some ideas flowing and started to write. I wrote a good chunk of it but then I had to go to hospital for an op, then recuperate (and watch A LOT of TV), I managed to get some inspiration once more to finish this One-shot (which is also my first one). It's got sexual scenes/references and brief language but hopefully overall is in character (or mostly at least). I've tried my best all the same and I hope you all enjoy! Season 6 can't come soon enough! :3**

* * *

 _'A soul-mate is like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that.'_

* * *

'I love you.'

Killian absorbed Emma's words, letting them sink in while knowing too, how momentous they were for her. Taking a moment to look at Emma, his lips curved up into a subtle but warm smile. Strong, firm arms curled themselves around her before picking Emma up and lifted her from the concrete ground. Their kiss was certainly one to be remembered.

The lightest of moans escaped from both their lips when they eventually pulled away. Emma could see clearly the want in his eyes, the need to continue with some quality time with each other in a place other than Main Street.

After all that had happened between them, from disastrous threats, sudden death and everything in between, she felt it right to take a plunge into every new opportunity in their relationship. An easy, amused smile appeared on her lips before she spoke. 'So, wanna come back to our place?'

Killian raised an eyebrow at her in surprise. Was she asking him what he thought? He knew his answer to that was to be a yes. As a way of replying to Emma, he kissed her with obvious passion that a naughty smirk bubbled upon his lips when he pulled away. "Swan, what do you think?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Emma's face lit up. "Good." They kissed one last time in the street, Killian pulling her body close to his. Emma's palm snaked up his neck before resting on his cheek, her fingers tucked into his raven black hair.

* * *

The yellow Bug sidled easily to a stop in front of the house, the car's engine groaning under the hood. Emma began to open the car door to get out but before it had time to even settle onto its hinges, Killian had his hand out for her to take. She looked up at him, shaking her head slightly with a small smirk on her lips before taking Killian's hand. "Thanks." One of the things Emma loved about Killian was his chivalry towards her, she just never seemed to expect it when such things happened. She helped him pull her up. "You don't have to open the door for me, you know. I can manage."

Killian kept hold of Emma's hand while chuckling softly to himself. His eyes fixed to hers, before beginning to speak. "I know you can manage Swan but didn't you think I quite like doing these things - for you?" He gave a gentle squeeze of her hand to affirm that he meant those words.

He didn't fully realize that all Emma wanted to hear right then was an answer like this. All she wanted was to hear Killian's love for her. It was possibly a little selfish to play around with her words, even if they were light-hearted but each and every time she heard his declarations; whether it be big or small, a part of her glowed deep within, melting away the pain that she had felt in her life. Gone in an instant. It felt good to be reminded that she had people who loved her.

Letting her eyes settle to the ground for one brief moment, Emma moved herself closer to Killian. She placed one of her palms to his chest, while the other she pulled out from entwined hands. Their gazes met again as Emma pressed her now free palm to his chest before snaking them up to grab onto his jacket's collar. Their mouths hovered close to one another, they could feel each other's breath like gentle feathers on their lips. "Well, why don't we see if there isn't something else you can do for me?" A playful smile appeared upon her lips, while Emma watched her words touch Killian's ears.

Killian's adam's apple bobbed up and down in anticipation of what was to happen. "I've got a few ideas love." he flirted back with a playfully raised eyebrow.

Emma's eyes said everything she was thinking. She slowly let go of his collar and took his hand, leading their way into the house.

Once inside, the door clicking closed by Killian's back kick, Emma was pulled backwards towards him, his hook circling around her arm while he pressed his palm to her cheek. Their mouths eagerly met, as Killian's hand trailed down Emma's body, settling at the base of her back. They were both wanting this, to be together, finally. It was more than sex to them, it was their declarations of their commitment to one another.

"C'mon." Emma mumbled against his lips before moving the both of them towards the stairs with haste.

As their hands fumbled eagerly with removing each other's garments, their bodies collided with the walls and furniture on their way to the bedroom. They left a trail of clothing behind them in their wake.

Once they were inside the bedroom, the door left ajar, Emma slid both her hands to Killian's chest, guiding him backwards towards the bed. Bit by bit they glided over, mouths hungry for each other before Emma gave him a strong but playful push causing him to fall onto the bed.

"Not again. You're not getting away with this Swan!" Killian smirked before leaning forwards and took hold of Emma's arm before pulling her down to him. She squealed as she fell, landing right on top of him.

Emma didn't say a word, instead she leant down and kissed him again. She let Killian slide his hand down to her hips before flipping their bodies over so he was on top of her. She giggled playfully at this, while she felt along the rim of his underwear that accentuated everything.

They kept touching, teasing each other while in the last of their clothing, building up the sexual tension in the foreplay. It was getting harder for them with each second passing not to just rip off everything and be at it. No, part of the joy was the anticipation, their need for release would be so much stronger in the end.

Bathing in each other's touch, they soon began to want that next and last step. Killian briefly pulled away from Emma, so as to remove his hook before doing anything else.

Emma quickly stopped him from taking it off, wrapping her fingers around its leather base. "Killian, leave it on." Her gaze fixed to his hook as she started to caress the cool metal.

Killian seemed to be taken aback by this side of Emma but he listened to her and kept it on. "As you wish." A smirk appeared on his face before he pressed his lips once more to hers, while Emma wrapped an arm around his neck.

Both their hands started to move southwards, pushing and teasing down each other's underwear, then leaving them strewn on the floor.

Their bodies ached for the other as they moved closer together. Emma gripped onto Killian's back as she felt the two of them finally together under the sheets.

A gentle, pleasurable moan escaped from Emma's lips while Killian began to kiss her along her jaw and down her neck. Their bodies moved in-sync with each other, shifting, building up the heat. The room sparked with red heat in no time!

* * *

In the end, between them, after having some fun with it, Emma magicked away Killian's hook to hang on the back of the door in case of injury. There had also been a pleasurable surprise for Killian in the form of Emma using her magic so as to wear his favorite outfit on her (the tightly fitted barmaid dress that was worn when they had travelled back in time) and deciding to play around in it.

Both of them slick with sweat, their bodies bare once more, felt themselves reaching that sweet moment. They rolled away from each other tired, aching but contented, their breathing was ragged as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was..."

"I know." Emma panted with a light chuckle. A wave of comfortable tiredness swept over her.

They both stayed on their backs for a few more minutes, their bodies gently touching as their energy gradually build up. It was only when Emma rolled away to get something from the bedside cabinet, that Killian moved too. "You okay Swan?" He shifted to his side to watch what she was doing, the bed sheet was swept gently across Killian's hips while it wrapped itself loosely around Emma's chest, revealing her smooth bare back. He pressed a soft hand to the base of her spine, rubbing her skin in little circles.

"Yeah fine, just...here!" Emma rummaged through the bits and bobs within before finding what she was looking for. She rolled herself back to face Killian, while her right arm hung loosely to the side of the bed, away from Killian's gaze for a moment. She had brought herself into buying something for him, she couldn't remember the last time she had gotten something for someone 'just because' but she was sure he would be very happy to use it. Or what was inside it at least. "I know we're-" She paused before continuing with a gentle shrug. "-you know. It's no big deal but I kind of...sort of bought you a little something." She looked directly at Killian as she spoke, a playfully surprised expression appeared on his face. Emma smiled nervously, feeling mildly embarrassed, pausing for a breath before continuing. "You have to close your eyes though. Okay?"

Killian didn't. He smirked while taking in her face.

Emma rolled her eyes before lightly hitting him on the arm. "Close them Killian!"

Killian chuckled before resting his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes. "Okay love. I'm ready!" He held out his palm flat along his chest. Emma began to move his present towards the direction of his upturned palm.

When the curved, rectangular flask settled in Killian's palm, Emma took hold of his hand and began to coax his fingers to curl around the smooth metal. Emma moved her hand away slowly from his and lay her head down to watch his reaction.

Killian's eyes gradually opened before focusing on what he was holding. He kept his gaze on the flask for a few seconds, twisting it in his hand before turning to face Emma with a gentle, touched smile. "Emma-" He shifted closer towards her before planting a grateful kiss on her lips.

Before Killian could say any more, Emma attempted to keep his attention fully on his present, pointing out a small engraving in Latin on the front. "I did a little research-don't know if it's right or not but this here is supposed to be your family motto. Something about 'Having Strength From Within'."

Killian nodded slightly before talking. "It says 'My Strength Comes From Within'." He followed the wording with his finger while resting the flask against his body temporarily.

Emma chuckled softly as she rubbed the top of his arm. "Didn't realise when I bought this, that you could read Latin!" She then snuggled into his side and looked at his present along with him.

Emma had her ear close to Killian's chest, so she could hear his rhythmic breathing clearly while he kept his eyes on his new present. He was unsure of what to say and the sincerity of what would eventually be said, as it had been a long time since anyone had thought to present him with a gift of some sort. In the end he settled for a gracious "Thank you", before kissing her gently on the forehead. Killian then unscrewed the flask, knowing from holding it that Emma had already put the rum into it and took a swig of the warm, fiery goodness. "Swan?" He handed her the flask for her to take.

Emma slowly opened her eyes and sat herself up before taking the flask and took a decent gulp of the liquid. Once done, she handed it back and leant back against the bed frame and saw the time. Her eyes instantly widened when she saw how much time had passed after this time together. She bolted out of bed, leaving the sheet behind her. "Henry could be back any minute and we've left-" She pointed to the direction of the trail of garments that rand out of the bedroom and down the stairs "-that for Henry to see. I don't want Henry to have to walk in on- you know." Her mind immediately went to that first time she walked in on her parents after having sex. Not the greatest of memories. She paused for the briefest of moments before talking one more time. "I'll probably jump in the shower."

Killian chuckled softly to himself after listening while he peeled the sheets off him and walked over towards Emma. "Go have you shower, I'll get our clothing." He gripped as gently as he could to her arms for a brief moment before watching her walk off. A few steps were taken by Emma before Killian took hold of her arm again and pulled her for a quick but warming kiss.

She smiled up at him, her hand on his cheek before making her way over to the en-suite and closed the door behind her. She soon was in the shower, letting the warmth run over her in relaxing waves. She let her thoughts and internal negatives go, albeit temporarily while standing, cleaning herself with the running water. Other thoughts however, quickly came to mind once she felt those familiar hands sliding over her body before turning around to see his handsome face. Time began to tick by quickly again as the joint shower filled a good part of the hour before, unbeknown to either Emma or Killian, Henry would be back.

As they dried each other's bodies, lingering on parts of their skin a lot longer than was needed, they playfully began talking about what they should call this home that they were in. What was to be the living arrangements? To make things official between them and to know what was going on in their plans together. Both Emma and Killian flirtatiously played around with their questions and answers but in the end they knew exactly where things stood and they were both happy with the outcome.

They spent a bit longer touching, stroking each others body before deciding to leave the warm and misty room. They wrapped themselves in individual towels before heading back into their bedroom. Just as they took a few steps into the room, Killian squeezing Emma from behind which nearly cost her her towel to fall, a figure appeared to walk into the room. The figure was Henry.

"Shi-"

"Shi-"


End file.
